Without Reasons
by Iris Frostbite
Summary: When the Twelve Holy Knights barge into Grisia's room, they expected a fight, not him shaking on his bed. But whatever reason he had for yelling was most likely good since his back was littered in scars. Grisia, determined not to tell anyone has sent them into suspicion. Why did he scream? Why dont you read to find out? Yaoi! Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

My Third Story for LSK!

* * *

Lesus P.O.V.

I was close to finishing my documents before hearing an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream coming from Sun's room, of course the first thing I did was grab my sword and run directly towards his room, seeing that Blaze and Leaf were slamming their hands repeatedly against his door, their expression fearful and their actions panicked

"Knight-Captain Judgement! The door is _locked" _ I walked towards the door and tried to move it, there was magic surrounding it, the weak kind, one that Grisia new was never going to work with Blaze kicking open doors to every room in the entire city, immediately I ordered Blaze to kick down the door, all of the Knight Captains were here now, including Sun's vice captain Adair.

"SUN! Whats wrong?!" Blaze yelled in panic, we were in his room, our weapons out and ready to attack. Quickly we all surrounded Sun, who looked as if he just came from a battle with _five _liches and was soaked in sweat

"Nothing... Just a bad dream..." immediately, we all relaxed before Earth's worried face soon turned to one of complete irritation

"YOU! I thought you were being murdered! And I left my room, and the beautiful girl in my room, all because you had _a bad dream?"_ he glowered darkly at Sun who remained silent. I felt uneasy, Sun was never one to remain quiet if someone was yelling at him, except if it was Neo Sun, I walked over warily and grabbed his arm, he was shaking_, _but that wasnt what was worrying me, there was a scar on his back, at least from his right shoulder blade to his left hip, and it was _fresh, _coupled with several other fresh ones that were littering him, some even reaching up to a little below his neck.

_"_For whatever Knight Captain Sun was screaming for, it appears he had a good cause to" everyone's eyes turned to me, eyebrows either raised or narrowed in suspicion or confusion "He looks completely fine" Metal called out, his eyes flickering towards Grisia, who had grown a sudden interest to the blanket which was covering him. I then forced him to reveal his back, no one said anything as Leaf immediately tried casting a healing spell over it, _tried _was the key word, it didnt heal, he tried again, the same result.

Sun removed my hand from his arm, his voice was stern as he spoke

"All of you can see that I am fine. Go back to your rooms." his voice was clear and steady

"No. Sun, what happened?" I asked, he didnt reply but instead repeated his words

"Grisia Sun, if you do not tell me what happened, I will personally see to it that your teacher will hear of this" he looked thoughtful for a moment and all the Knights grew tense

"Ca-Captain Juudgement, th-there i-is n-no n-need to bring the F-f-former Knight C-Captain Sun into t-this" Earth stuttered violently as Storm's face became extremely pale, they remembered how he rampaged through the entire temple for sparring partners and drinking buddies "This is an _order, _Knight-Captain Judgement" "Sun-" "It is an order! All of you out! Get back to your rooms! Adair, stay. I need a to have a word with you"

I said nothing before turning around to face the others "Well? You heard Knight Captain Sun's orders, get back to your rooms" not a minute later, protests started before being silenced quickly from Sun, whose face had turned blank and emotionless, and they all slowly started to leave

'_You better have a good explanation later, Grisia'_

* * *

Grisia's P.O.V.

Adair stayed quiet as the others left the room, he was sheathing his sword when I addressed him

"Adair. I want you to do something." He nodded, this was exactly another reason why I was glad I used the cliff/boulder training on my platoon, they were obedient.

"And that is?" "You remember what we were talking about last week?" he looked at me blankly and nodded "Get the paper. Im going to be signing it. You cant tell anyone else, understood?"

"_Yes._"

* * *

**And this concludes chapter 1! Wow, I think I made Judge too OCC, dont you think? Review****s please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Within Secrets are more Secret

Reason

Response to Reviews That are Questions:

Lieutenant Luna: Yeah, thats what I wanted.  
luka yuki: NOOO! Why would I kill him?! Well maybe I would-*Gets bricked*  
Sakura Hyuga: Yeah... to be truthful, I read that while I was making this  
Yuki no tsuki: O.O Wait, im getting to that

* * *

Grisia's P.O.V.

I was usually under the impression that if I were to be closely watched, then, it would be most certainly because I was being hunted down, for what I wasn't sure I wanted to know, or Teacher was waiting for the exact moment to give me a ruthless trashing.

Neither of the two were right. Though, I was being watched and mostly everyone seemed to be keen on trapping me in the temple, not only that, someone even told the Pope, and now that old geezer isnt even letting me leave unless I had one of the Knight-Captain's following me, or else he would deduct my pay more then half and expose me to Leaf! Damn it! Lesus Judgement, I know you told him that! as I was thinking this, I saw Hell rushing towards me

_Oh great... here comes Roland, again, third time this week... Or has it been only a day?_ As I was pondering this, he was already in front of me with one of my embroidered bags that Ice used to put my sweets in, I could guess what he was here for "Knight-Captain Sun, Knight-Captain Ice has some sweets for you" I inwardly rolled my eyes as Roland looked at me in worry, I still hadn't told them why I had screamed, but surely they knew I wasn't fazed so easily, even with the heavenly sweets that Ice makes

"The God of Light-" after an entire mouthful of 'God Of Light' this, and 'God of Light' that; to sum it up, I said; I am not hungry at all... Eat them yourself. Which then caused Roland to freeze up and stare at me, I was sure that if it werent for the fact that he wasn't even alive anymore, he would have fainted from shock Surely my love for sweets wasn't so strong before, right? _What's with that look...?_

"Grisia, are you sure that you're fine?" I simply nodded, gesturing him to follow me and headed outside "Come with me. I am going to see Pink." he looked distressed, but ran after me, I smiled at the passing knights, who greeted me but froze upon seeing me as well? _No... It should be past me!_

"Knight-Captain Hell, Knight-Captain Sun, where are you two headed?" I extended my sensing to see that Ice was walking towards us,mi didn't turn around, after all, why should I? There weren't any knights around to question this, nor was it like Ice wasn't used to me not turning around to greet him...

"We are going to see Pink"

"Does Knight-Captain Judgement know about this?" he looked worried as he stared at me _Sorry Ice... there's just something I cant tell anyone... I really wish I could_

"Of course" he didnt look convinced, then turned to ask Roland. Before he could even ask, I immediately cut him off "He doesnt. Leaf Knight, you arent to tell anyone, understood?"

"But-" "_Not one soul_. Do I make myself clear?" he turned teary-eyed for a moment before looking completely irritated and furious before returning back to his polite smile and nodded then slowly walked away from us, his head turning back every few moments as if we would both just disappear into thin air Roland could, but I surely couldn't both me and Roland continued walking out into the streets, him retaining his rather rigid posture and I not smiling at all to the citizens.

You see, I had gathered the elements to the point it was visible to the naked eyes, the dark element in my hair and the fire element to my eyes.

"Grisia... What are you hiding from us?" Roland asked as we stepped farther into the seedier part of the city, I didnt bother answering him and walked farther, my black hair and red eyes made the people flinch but said nothing as I passed by, very soon though, they started whispering in hushed tones as we went towards the house of our contracted necromancer in the far end of the town

I stopped and Roland did too, he then faced me, his eyes filled with questions but I didn't even letting him start before saying immediately "Sorry Roland, but this is as far as you can go with me." he looked baffled, but it was soon replaced by pain as I heavily shut down his mind with the dark element, letting my white hair return as I easily guided the earth element to cover my head instead.

_I wish i could tell you all, but if I do so... she would kill you.. Dont worry though_ I smiled as I held Roland's limp form and carried him over to Pink's house, who stood there waiting for me, her eyes slightly enraged but calming down as she gestured for her maid and butler to grab Roland

_It will all be over soon_

Pink grinned maliciously as she spoke "I'm glad you know know. Though I suppose that means you will be willing to give up your life? This is, after all, war."

"The moment you told me, I was ready to lay down my life."

* * *

wOw... I made this sound (look) so dark and creepy... Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: This is set during the time period where the Son of The God Of War is returning to his country, but instead of being invited as a bestman, he isn't invited at all..._**

* * *

"That" Pink frowned as she looked at the undead I managed to summon "Is _not_ what it should look like at all." I glared darkly at her as she shrugged her shoulders. I forced the 'thing' to move as I killed it with Holy Light, Pink shook her head and raised her hand to touch my arm as if to calm me, or maybe she was trying to stop me from bursting with Holy Light again?

"Listen, Grisia, I dont mind teaching you necromancy, but you need to be serious. You cant just" she waved her other hand towards the pile of ashes that covered her floor "Expect to learn it just by seeing! This is a rather delicate way of summoning Death Knights, if you dont do it properly, dont even bother about attacking, you can't even defend against her hordes as you try to summon up the little lights of yours." I knew she was right, but... "We've been at this for three hours already! What am I doing wrong?!" I huffed and threw myself onto her bed, her pillows fell off as she looked at me stonily

"Well, for starters, stop it with the Holy Light. It's hard to tell what you _are _doing wrong when you keep destroying the last one."

"Fine. Anything else?" I huffed and closed my eyes, letting my sensing spread through out Pink's home

"We could use Ro-" "No. Fucking. Way." I hissed and sat up, she looked at me coldly and called her maid to bring him here "See him? You cant just duplicate results like these, you have to _learn _them." the maid then sat an unconcious Roland on one of Pink's seats and left "I... Fine! We'll use Roland." she mumbled something that sounded awfully a lot like "You are so picky.." before standing up and walking towards him, she snapped her hands in front of his face

"HEY! Get up." slowly, Roland woke up, his eyes dropping every so often as he struggled to open it, his hand going to his head, holding it in pain "G...Gri...Grisia...? Whe...Where am I...?... Where are you?" he forced the words out as he held his head _I went overboard, dammit_ "Roland? Listen to me." Pink commanded as Roland raised his head, his eyes became blank and he just stared with no emotion at her and then towards me before returning towards Pink, he was still wearing the Hell knight uniform I gave him

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow and Pink whispered something into his ears, too faint to hear and he nodded and began to walk to me

"Roland...?" I raised my hand to pull off his mask before he grabbed it painfully twisting it sideways "OW!" I growled and tried, keyword: _tried, _to pull off his hand "Roland Hell, stop!" his left leg went on to the bed, making it sink, his eyes staring into mine as his other hand went for my left hand, which I was using to pull at his, and grabbed it "Pink! Help!" she shook her head and walked away from us, into another room with the butler

"Roland...What did she ask you to do?!" I tried again as he easily tied up both of my hands and kept them firmly held by his left hand

"Grisia, the first step into doing this spell is to learn to be ruthless and have a horrible memory... You have neither." she said loudly, when I heard that, I immediately knew what she asked Roland to do "No... Pink! PLEASE!" Roland's hand when towards my shirt and I nearly screamed "Scream as much as you want. These walls are sound-proof!" Roland said coldly as he began to unbutton my shirt _PINK, YOU BITCH, WHY!?_

"This may hurt a bit, but... she said to make it as painful as possible so..." Roland murmured as he lowered his head down to mine

"So sorry" and my blood went cold

* * *

**_Ummmm... Cliff hanger..? SORRY! *dodges bazookas and bricks* I... I didnt want to (actually I did, but not for the reason you think of) not want to torture him, but... wahhhhh! Dont kill me! And don't worry! This is a cliff hanger! Grisia may still be a virgin in the next one! *Runs away before you try to kill me* _**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Um... hello... okay first things first.

1. I am trying to get a Beta Reader, but I am clueless as to how to get one...

2. I wanna turn this story into a... boyxboy story (that means yaoi)... and I was wondering if that was okay with you guys?

3. I am going to take a while to write the next chapter for 'Price of Resurrection' since I.. have trouble describing what's happening.

4. katanara; Um... Alice asked if anyone flirted with _Grisia_ not who Grisia flirted with.

5. The current statuses of my stories are on my profile.

6. If you want this to turn into a boy'xboy then please comment the pairing!

Thats all I have to announce for this


	5. Chapter 5

_Shout out to 100thAngel for beta-ing this!_

* * *

My mind went blank. Was Roland really going to go through with this? As if answering my unasked question, his hand caressed my thigh.

"To be honest, you look a lot like a woman. But since you have this…" His hand ghosted over my 'area' and I lashed out, trying to kick him. Worst move I've made this week; I ended up kicking Roland in the face and sent him off the bed. His head was the first thing to hit the wooden floor and made a loud thud as his entire body followed.

"You know, I was planning to make this nice and easy for you," he said as he lifted the upper half of his body off the floor and glared at me, "but I don't think I have to do that anymore." His hand removed the artifact on his chest and he threw it towards an undead.

Wait! Where did the undead come from?! "R-Roland! I'm sorry! P-please don't do this!"

He laughed darkly as his hair grew longer in length and his eyes reverted back into the flames of a high class undead. His whole appearance looked slightly different from normal. I've seen him transform into a Death Lord before but this was different. His entire being leaked with sinister intent. Was there another soul inside, controlling Roland's body?

"You should have thought of that before kicking me. I don't pity people, Grisia." his voice was cruel.

_shit_

"Roland! This isn't like you!" I carefully extended my sensing as he smirked, one so unfitting of him. So... If I'm right, then Pink increased the dark energy flow around him, but why has his personality changed so much?

"What are you thinking about?" Roland actually sounded generously curious.

Then he was on me again, his legs on either side of mine. His demonic wings were out and tattoos started to manifest along his face as he leaned closer to my own. It didn't take a genius to tell that he removed the Ring of Life.

He kissed me roughly, I felt shaky. When he licked my lips for entrance and I refused, he roughly pinched my nipples. When I squeaked at that, his tongue plunged into my mouth. It felt cold; Roland was dead so of course he would be cold... His hands went lower and started to massage my inner thigh as he grasped my jaw in an iron hold. He jerked it upwards, deepening the kiss. All the while, he continued to glare at me and I shuddered as I felt something, or rather, a certain someone pull down my pants in one swift motion.

In a desperate attempt to yell, I pushed his head away. "Rol-"

I felt a pair of ice-cold lips on mine again, effectively shutting me up as Roland started massaging me. "Nghh... Roland... S-Stop... It..." It felt surprisingly good... No! I am not gay... especially... for an undead...

"I can hear you, you know?" Roland murmured as he let my lips go. He moved the hand holding my jaw to cover my face and pushed it hard into the mattress.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my neck, "Roland, don't!" He bit harder, drawing blood.

Roland's P.o.v.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself over," I slipped my hands underneath his underwear and he turned a bright red. To think, this was the same guy who got jealous over me for having five fan-girls would turn red so easily... "Aw, are you still a virgin?" I chuckled. His body moved under me as he tried to kick me again, "I won't fall for that twice." I pushed his head into the bed as punishment.

Suddenly, I heard something that made me pause, 'No! I am not gay... especially for... an undead...'

_Grisia… _I felt something inside me break.

I moved the hand I had over his face and shoved three fingers into his mouth. He choked.

Meanwhile, I jacked him off with my other hand; his eyes went wide in fear.

"You don't care for me?" He shook his head and I wiggled the fingers I had in his mouth. He whimpered and slowly started to coat them with his tongue, sucking and wrapping the warm muscle around my fingers. I pulled my fingers halfway out before I plunged them back in with force, fingering his throat. He coughed and tears rolled freely down his face. I continued the action again and again.

He was so beautiful.

_Damn it..._

_I might just get off with this alone..._

"Slurp…agh..kh..slurp slurp..eh..mm..mmh..ahha..slrpp…"

"You have a really skilled tongue..." I acknowledged. As a reward, I thought I might tell him a little secret of mine, "You want to know the real reason I couldn't pass on, even after all that's happened?"

He shook his head, trying to stop the pleasurable moans from seeping out as I bent over his chest and bit a hardening nub. "You don't want to know?" He didn't reply.

Tightening my hold on his cock, I pumped him even faster, enjoying the way his face twisted in desire. _Wow, Grisia is... so easy to please. _He stopped trying to kick me away as my fingers left his mouth, now heavily glazed in his saliva.

His eyes shut tight, "N-no! Ah! S-op! Stoo-! I.. co…" and my pants tightened oh so uncomfortably.

"Hey, you better answer soon. I'm not in a gaming mood." I littered his skin with little love bites in a matter of seconds. "Won't you answer me?"

He shivered when I bit his collar bone. _I'll have you tell me one way or another._ I bit down hard, as if I was biting into meat and he let out a scream.

"You scream a lot... How loud do you think I can make you go?" He panted softly as I stared at him. His rosy cheeks glowed in the light as his tears dried on them.

"Roland... I... feel weird..." I poked his entrance with one of my saliva coated fingers and pushed all three in at once. He screamed again. Finally, his voice died into a pained groan. New tears fell from his hazy eyes.

"Of course you do. Your childhood friend, a man at that, is making love to you." I smirked before growling as the door opened to my right. I turned to see the intruder.

"Pink, to what do I owe the pleasure? Wanna watch or something?" I thrust my fingers deeper into Grisia. He gasped and his muscles clamped down around me as Pink rolled her green eyes in annoyance.

She was undoubtedly amused as she said, "Hey, the next time you make love to Sun, I'll watch." Grisia leaned up and buried his face into my shoulder to hide his embarrassment as I stared at the amused girl. "Do you know what time it is?"

I shrugged and used my fingers to scissor him. He moaned and pushed against me, grinding on my fingers. "Nine... maybe ten o'clock in the afternoon?" We left early in the morning, so-

"No. Ten minutes past six o'clock. I had to deal with a frantic Leaf Knight because of you two. By the way, Roland, if you two are going to be so loud, warn me next time. I don't want to hear the sound of you fucking Sun senseless."

I 'hm'ed in response as she rolled her eyes. "Get out of here and get dressed," She turned around and left. I looked at Grisia, he was shaking, looking absolutely terrified. Did I go too far?

Grisia's P.O.V.

I slumped against the bed, my hair falling down in a mess around me as Roland thrust into me one more time and stopped.

"Grisia?" Roland called out hesitantly, sounding different from only moments before. _Now you're back to normal?! _

"Tell me the truth," I sat up and pushed him away. He complied easily, his fingers leaving me almost immediately. I took this moment to pin him underneath me in one swift movement.

"Grisia?!" Definitely not the same guy.

"You said that becoming the Sun Knight wasn't the real reason you couldn't pass on, then what is the real reason?" Roland shifted uncomfortably and tried to push me off.

"Grisia, why are you naked?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Why couldn't you pass on?" He looked confused and shocked.

"Because I wanted to be the Sun knight..." _You're not telling me the truth, are you? _"Grisia-"

I slipped my hand underneath Roland's pants and he tensed. "Gri...Grisia... Don't." If anyone, especially that bastard Earth, came in right now, it would look like I was the one molesting Roland, instead of the other way around. And Earth would let every one of the Twelve Holy knights know.

"Sun... I know you're mad... But why at me?"

"Roland, you are by far the worst liar in the history of liars to ever exist."

"That was uncalled for. And... Why were my..." he trailed off, his face looked rather grim in remembrance. So first personality change and then he doesn't have a freaking clue that he was molesting me?

"Forget everything that has happened here. No 'buts' or 'if's' about it! If you dare tell anyone I'll make sure you regret it."

"I don't think I'd be able to forget that you... were practically suffocating my fingers." Glaring, I moved off him.

"Sun... What are we doing here...?"


End file.
